A Diary of a Select Individual
by GreatShakes
Summary: A prequel story about the events before the rise of the Black mage before any of the five heroes were born. Contains many self made characters and YES, THIS IS ABOUT MAPLESTORY! (Will contain many references to the other heroes) More like a diary or journal than anything else :)
1. The Last Page

I have only vague memories about what happened after the battle with the arctic wolf, for all I know, my sister and I made it out alive and such. The only accounts about the information I actually know about is from the gossip and the chatter of the old folk within the town which apparently, is the least reliable way of getting information. I know more about this period of time than any childhood occurrence since it happened to be the "Mass Exodus" of my life, in which I left the smoldering ruins of my home and followed in my father's footsteps while my sister followed her own. It has been over 100 years since the date of my birth, yet I still remember all the changes I went through to become what I am now. For the mourning rain of deceit and false hope has done nothing to me but strengthen me from both sides. Nothing can stop me from the path I now choose, for I have the become the demon, the scourge of man kind and its existence, for love and family has become a thing of the past, It even hurts to breath as misery and pain are nothing compared to the demons of loss and slumber. It is time we part ways, this pen and paper has been the only thing that could ease the distance between the death of my mother yet now I know, I am a fool... I believed ever so dear that I could escape the pain by changing the man inside the suit, yet, instead I fell ever so deep into the debt of my mind nestling myself within the chains that bind my fate as there is nothing that I can do to save the others. The girl I loved ever so dear and the sister that I treasured within my years, all are gone. I have failed**. **There is nothing left for me in this world, the only things I have left to accomplish is to fulfill her dying wish as despite, this curse ever growing, I shan't become a tool of the Mage... I shall leave only my story hidden waiting to be discovered and a child, in hopes that one day she shall grow without the shameful knowledge of her heritage and achieve her line of rule as the queen of the elves. I leave with regret, however, for I shall never have a place in my daughter's life as I know she will be down played by the elves for her human blood. Finally, before I begin the exodus to temporary salvation, I should have you know that the world will be devoured by the imbalance of darkness issuing from him. The Black Mage must be stopped.

(END OF THE EPILOGUE)

* * *

This is a very early epilogue version of my story "DIary of a Select Individual", contains some spoiler of later stories. Unfortunately, our main character will not die ( He knows it) as explained during the phrase "Exodus to temporary Salvation." BTW our main character IS NOT AN ELF!

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own maplestory otherwise, I would emphasize on the game's plot.

Anyway, PLZ review, or fav or whatever thing you can do with this website. Also, I accept insults ( Not random) toward my literary art as I'd love to know what I could improve on.


	2. Aftermath, The New Beginning

THis Will be a prequel story of the main maplestory plot. Charaters are all mostly mine and you'll need my permission to copyright any of my characters. Other than that I have nothing else to say except for whomever reads this to review it and suggest on parts of the upcoming plot line. (DOn't suggest yet though)

Disclamer: I don't own Maplestory yet I do own the characters to this story.

* * *

I once asked my Mama what was good and bad and whether it persisted in our world. She instead looked at me and stated that nothing was good and that nothing was bad and the terms were all based upon how people interpreted daily actions. She then turned away to continue washing our clothes. As being only three during that period of time, I didn't know what interpret was, much less figure out what Mama meant by saying there was neither good nor evil. Today, however, I finally begun to understand that phrase. When escaping I was locked in a decision of returning back the village's sake and turning myself in or running with my sister, Reve to freedom. I couldn't decide, as the first choice seemed noble and courageous, yet the village was already burning down and many were slaughtered. Unable to move in this mental trance, I was then rescued by my sister due to her supreme ignorance and quick wit, whilst she dragged my screaming body away from the smoldering ruins of what once was my home...

A few months ago, during harvest season a major epidemic occurred. Our town was an agricultural and fishing district, and every fall, some people nicknamed the "Red Robes" would come here to collect taxes and food for their supreme overlord. Now, it was just the aftermath of my fourth birthday, I had begun the morning with my tireless studies for my mother who was very strict about the education of the minds of children, despite her lowly status within the island. After I had finished with the endless babble, I accompanied my sister Reve into our farmland. Now, despite our lowly status, our father was a rich man who during his time within our seaside village, bought acres of land with his vast wealth. He slowly began settling down until he fell to his addiction of seafaring and adventure, leaving Mama right when Reve was born, inevitably missing out on the birth of his son, half a year later. He left Mama a considerate sum of money, however, she used it only for buying books and simple necessities for our family. Now, anyways, when were currently in our "estate", there was really nothing to do. A few weeks prior, this very place was infested with men and women who were busy harvesting and transporting crops, grains, livestock, and stuff yet now, it was as barren and lonely as the sea itself. Wind then blew, gushing through the decayed stalks of corn. This apparently gave Reve and idea, she jabbed her elbow deep into my stomach leaving me all winded and stuff. She then nimbly skipped off into the maze of maize while yelling, " Till we meet again, Brother!"  
"Dam it!" I gasped through my pain. My meaningless wander had turned into a two-man game of hide and seek ( I hate hide and seek, to much anxiety and panic). Lifting myself off the ground, I slowly trudged after her trail. ( I did get hit by a overgrown female that was half a year older than me after all.)


	3. An Arctic Wolf of Rien

So cut the slack and stuff, all I need to say is that I can't write some scenes specifically well. Anyways, here's the second chapter.

Disclamer: Maplestory is not owned by me and vice versa

* * *

It was late-afternoon now, the slightly diminishing sun streamed down my bare shoulders. Sweat literally poured from the tip of my head into the mess of the ground below. Yet, despite my labour, my attempt to find my sister was less than spectacular as I had already scratched myself numerous times from walking through thorny plants and falling down. It was going to be night soon, and if I couldn't return back home before sunset then my mother would probably bust her old heart with anxiety. I continued to search for a half hour or so before I preceded to call for her name. "Reve!" No answer.  
I stopped for a while before shouting again albeit in a different way. "I give up!" I cried, "Now just get out of whatever, hole you're in and get back home." I waited for her response. It was strange, usually when I admitted defeat, she would spring out from behind me and torture me with her feministic abilities before mocking at my failure jokingly. Now despite the fact that she was an arrogant nag and other stuff, she was my *twin sister and she was my only companion. Throughout life, she was always there to comfort me whenever Mama was too busy and we shared a direct sense of kinship with each other. Therefore, when she hadn't appeared, great anxiety fell upon my heart, I was also too afraid to ask the townspeople to start a search leaving me to stand there in one place. A few minutes ticked by until I finally heard the sound. Moments ago, I was literally to occupied within my mind to listen toward the commotion, however, once payed close enough attention I figured that the sound originated very close toward my proximity. I eagerly dashed off toward the sound ignoring any damage received toward my bodily form earlier. When I arrived at the originated path of the noise, I mentally gasped. There crouched low on the ground was an enormous behemoth of a creature. Its white fur was thick and matted and masses of scars showed all over the body which pertained to injury from previous fights. The massive creature then sensed my presence, it turned around with it's bloodshot eyes erect and stared right through my soul. I trembled with fear as it began to make predatory advancements toward my upright body, in which with each stride it took I displayed it's enormous muscled body which towered over mine. I also noticed that its claws were fresh with blood and that it was incredibly hungry which screwed me over for it meant a very quick and painful death. Fortunately, as I was locked in my upright stance, the beast stopped in the middle of its path and stopped. This action puzzled me, however, I made the fatal mistake of walking away. As quick as I could blink, the behemoth charged at me baring it's steel fangs which glinted gold. Some vital instinct kicked in forcing me to "attempt" in dodging the blow. It was no use, the great beast didn't lose his footing, instead it twirled around snarling and aimed again. Now, during by moment of panic, I hadn't noticed the image of one emerging from the bottom of some old cart until I heard a noise of shuffling and struggle. While I had deliberately shielded myself from the fangs of the beast, Reve had grabbed a knife ( She always possessed things that the adults used) and attempted to subdue the monster in a way I hadn't known. Despite her attempts, the wolf managed to shake her off and now it was even more alert than before. Now, wolves have one fatal weakness. They are bound to work together as a group to take down the larger target. However, when a lone wolf is around, it is highly susceptible to defeat as it depends on the coordination of the pack. This happened to be our advantage. When the wolf darted toward Reve, I charged toward it with a stick a dealt lashing toward its hide. Once the wolf turned angrily to face me Reve would either charge in or through a stone at the wolf to divert its attention. Using its species own tactics, Reve and I did manage to get some good hits on that best, however, since we were only four we had almost no strength and our blows were only mere hinderances to the great beast's pride. The battle continued on...  
I can't remember what happened next, as all I know is that the villagers found me and carried me and my sister back to my mother alive. Also, the wolf was apparently dead by the time they found me so yeah...

* * *

CONTINUED...

Also, another story. In the village there were a bunch of sociopathic adolescent children which would steal household items from their parents and use them to torture stray animals and orphans. Reve often snuck into their stash and collected few trinkets for example, a knife. ( Her mother never knew)

So that's it. PLZ review! I need to know what I can be doing better!


End file.
